Rostfell
'''Rostfell '(Original: Russetfur) ist eine dunkle, goldbraune Kätzin mit dunkelgrünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Rostfell ist eine von Braunsterns Kriegern, auch wenn sie nie erwähnt wird. Feuer und Eis Sie ist eine Streunerin, wird aber weder im Buch erwähnt noch in der Hierarchie aufgelistet. Geheimnis des Waldes Sie kämpft gegen Feuerherz, als Tigerkralle den DonnerClan zusammen mit Braunsterns Streunern überfällt. Allerdings wird sie nicht namentlich genannt und auch nicht in der Hierarchie erwähnt. Vor dem Sturm Sie wird weder im Buch, noch in der Hierarchie erwähnt, allerdings ist bekannt, dass sie weiterhin eine Streunerin ist. Gefährliche Spuren Als Tigerstern Anführer des SchattenClans wird, geht sie zusammen mit den anderen Streunern zurück zum SchattenClan. Sie bekommt ihren Schüler Cedarpaw. Allerdings werden sie und ihr Schüler nicht in der Hierarchie erwähnt. Stunde der Finsternis Als Schwarzstern nach Tigersterns Tod Anführer wird, ernennt er sie zu seiner Stellvertreterin. thumb|Rostfell im Manga Tigerstern und Sasha Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Rostfell nimmt an der Großen Versammlung teil. Als Schwarzstern bekanntgibt, dass Bernsteinpfote von nun an Kriegerin ist und Bernsteinpelz heißt, wirft sie ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu und schließt sich den Rufen nicht an. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Rostfell tritt im Buch nicht auf, ist aber in der Hierarchie aufgelistet. Mondschein Sie findet Feuerstern mit seiner Patrouille auf dem SchattenClan-Territorium, weil er mit Schwarzstern reden will. Zuerst attackiert Rostfell ihn und seine Patrouille. Hinterher führt sie sie aber doch zu Schwarzstern. Morgenröte Auf der Großen Reise sieht man sie mit Borkenpelz reden. Sie rettet auch Birkenjunges. Sternenglanz Als die Clans in ihrem neuen Zuhause ankommen, werden Rostfell und Nebelfuß erst einmal vorausgeschickt, um nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau zu halten, da nach der langen Reise alle Clans erschöpft, müde und daher leicht anzugreifen sind. Dämmerung Zwei Hauskätzchen bedrohen den SchattenClan. Als der DonnerClan anbietet dem SchattenClan zu helfen, schickt Schwarzstern Rostfell mit einigen SchattenClan-Kriegern und den DonnerClan-Kriegern, die zur Hilfe gekommen sind zum Zweibeinernest, um den Hauskätzchen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Sonnenuntergang Sie hilft Beerenjunges nicht, als dieser sich in einer Fuchsfalle verfängt und einen Teil seines Schweifes verliert. Rostfell meint das sie auf ihrer Seite der Grenze sei und Beerenjunges ein Hauskätzchen ist, und es deshalb nicht verdient, gerettet zu werden, auch wenn es das Gesetz der Krieger vorschreibt. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Rostfell führt eine Patrouille an, um DonnerClan-Gebiet zu erobern. Löwenpfote will Feuerstern um Hilfe bitten, doch Rostfell schickt zwei Kriegernach. Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder Sie wird zum ersten Mal gesehen, als sie mit Schwarzfuß, Vogelbeerpfote, Schiefzahn und Sasha auf die Jagd geht. Sie beruhigt Sasha, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss, denn sie, Schwarzfuß und Schiefzahn waren auch alle Streuner. Sasha meint, dass sie Rostfell jetzt schon sehr mag. Sie und Sasha unterhalten sich unterwegs sehr viel. Rostfell sagt, dass sie Glück haben Tigerstern als Anführer zu haben, denn er sei so stark und weiß wie er sie alle zusammenhalten kann. Sie erzählt, dass er unter großem Druck steht und der SchattenClan vor nicht allzu langer Zeit praktisch zerstört war. Doch Tigerstern würde alles in Ordnung bringen und der Clan würde zu dem werden, was er früher einmal war. Sie meint auch, dass die anderen Clans machtgierig sind und nur Tigerstern sie unter Kontrolle halten kann. Sie und Sasha hören auf zu reden, als Sasha einem Eichhörnchen hinterherjagt. Sie lobt Sasha für ihren Fang und sagt, sie habe noch nie jemanden den Baum so schnell hochrasen sehen. Dann fragt sie Sasha, wie sie so gut geworden ist. Zurück zu den Clans Sie weiß von Sashas Jungen und erkennt sofort, dass diese von Tigerstern sein müssen, da die Jungen ihm sehr ähnlich sehen. Rostfell sagt ihr, dass es besser sei die Jungen vor ihrem Clan versteckt zu halten, damit sie nicht zu SchattenClan-Kriegern ausgebildet werden. Sie hilft Sasha, als sie von einer SchattenClan-Patrouille erwischt wird, sodass Sasha fliehen kann. Quellen en:Russetfur Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere